


hawaii

by gingergenower



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 500 words of cuddles, ALEC AND MAGNUS DESERVE HAWAII GODDAMMIT, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, the softest of husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: The whole week has been perfect; endless drinks, good food, slow dancing on the sand, under thousands of stars.Alec is half tempted to throw his phone into the sea and forget New York exists altogether.





	hawaii

“You have freckles on your nose.”

The breeze is cool through the open doors and muslin drapes, the sound of the receding waves a slow palindrome to breathe with, and the sunrise glows, even muted. Alec opens one eye, squinting across at Magnus.

For the last fifteen minutes or so, he’s felt Magnus watching him- but Magnus doesn’t seem to feel anything at Alec seeing him look, so Alec closes his eye again.

“I get them in summer, sometimes.”

He sinks further into the pillows, cheek pressed into it, as Magnus’ fingers tangle with his. He sleeps curled up on his side, and the only problem he’s found, thus far, with Hawaii, is that it’s a few degrees too warm to cuddle in close to Magnus at night. But, other than that, it’s perfect. The whole week has been perfect; endless drinks, good food, slow dancing on the sand, under thousands of stars.

Alec is half tempted to throw his phone into the sea and forget New York exists altogether.

“And you have them on your shoulders,” Alec adds, and he hears the sheets rustle and feels them move as Magnus checks. “I kissed them last night.”

“You did?” Magnus’ voice has a playful lilt, but it’s too fond to be teasing, and Alec half smiles.

“Yes. They’re constellations on your skin. I like mapping them.”

Magnus speaks, after a moment, but it’s too light, playing pretend at being unaffected. “Were you a poet in another life, Alexander?”

“No, I’m honest in this one,” Alec says, his fingertip following the outline of Magnus’ ring, but Magnus doesn’t respond.

When he opens his eyes, Magnus is watching him again, dark with intent, sleep rumpled under the low-slung sheets, but he hasn’t moved and Alec doesn’t waver. He’s too peaceful to feel defensive, too certain to feel the possibility he won’t be believed. He thinks Magnus is finally starting to understand how he feels in these moments is always how he feels.

“I wish you were born four hundred years earlier,” Magnus says, and Alec huffs a laugh. “You might’ve spared me a great deal of heartache.”

“Do you really think the version of you that existed four hundred years ago would have loved me?”

Magnus narrows his eyes. “I think every version of me would love you.”

“So if I travelled back in time,” Alec starts, and Magnus is already shaking his head, fondly amused at Alec’s long-winded ‘ifs’, “and found you, say, at thirty years old, and met you in a bar, and we got talking, assuming we spoke enough of the same language to hold a conversation. You’d still be interested in a _shadowhunter_?”

“At thirty I’d never met a shadowhunter before,” Magnus says easily, “I’d use your runes to begin the conversation, assuming they were of cultural value or significance. They would be a curiosity to me, not a threat.”

Alec pauses- Magnus was a different man four hundred years ago and Alec doesn’t need him to have loved Alec in every life, just this one, but he’s not going to argue. Magnus knows his own history. He knows Alec. And Alec trusts him.

Cheeks warming slightly, Alec squeezes Magnus’ hand. Magnus’ returned smile is more in his eyes than the curve of his lips, and Alec knows what it means because they usually speak it aloud.

Then, Magnus moves. His weight shifts the mattress under them, but Alec just waits, eyes fluttering shut as Magnus touches his lips to Alec’s cheek, his forehead, and his freckles.

Even though it’s too warm for it, Alec tugs him down into his arms and holds his husband close. They might fall asleep, drifting somewhere between consciousness and not, but neither of them move until they have to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> alec and magnus in hawaii is just something I needed ok I'm not apologizing for this


End file.
